Hall et al., J. Pharm. Sci. 70, 339-341 (1981) reported that a series of trimethylamine cyanoboranes and trimethylamine carboxyboranes possess potent hyperlipidemic activity at a dose of 5-20 mg/kg/day. These derivatives lowered serum cholesterol levels, reportedly due to the agents' ability to suppress HMG CoA reductase activity. Reduction of serum triglyceride levels was correlated with the inhibition of fatty acid synthetase by the agents. Subsequently, Hall et al., J. Pharm. Sci. 73, 973-977 (1984) reported that tetrakis-u-(trimethylamine-borane carboxyato) bis(trimethylaminecarboxyborane)-dicopper (II) was observed to be a potent hypolipidemic agent at the low dose of 2.5 mg/kg in mice. The dicopper complex was observed to lower ATP dependent citrate lyase, acetyl CoA synthetase and phosphatidate phosphohydrolase in vivo and to accelerate cholesterol excretion from the body.
Certain amine borane derivatives which are described as boron analogs of .alpha.-amino acids have been patented as anti-inflammatory agents. See Spielvogel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,989 issued Jan. 26, 1982.